In recent years, various providers provide independent software application systems, and when these mutually independent application systems need to interact, a manner of application integration is usually use. Enterprise resource plan (ERP) and enterprise application integration (EAI) two methods for integrating enterprise applications that are very popular at present.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are schematic diagrams of structures of an ERP system and an EAI system, respectively. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the ERP system mainly forces on closely integrate enterprise applications in a centralized manner, and the EAI system proposes to integrate enterprise applications via an enterprise service bus, so as to form a loose distributed integration mechanism, such as forming a service oriented architecture (SOA).
An object of both ERP and EAI is to perform enterprise integration, including data exchange and business processing. As ERP and EAI need to integrate different applications, a cost is very high. Wherein, ERP is centralized on adaptation to standardization of business processing, and EAI is centralized in mapping and distributed business processing. Relative to ERP, EAI further needs more prior business analysis.
It should be noted that the above description of the background art is merely provided for clear and complete explanation of the present disclosure and for easy understanding by those skilled in the art. And it should not be understood that the above technical solution is known to those skilled in the art as it is described in the background art of the present disclosure.